User blog:Brandon 10/Halloween Aliens 3
Ello everyone. Brandon here with a special and terrifying, fiendish event blog. Since its now October, I'm going to be making my one and only HALLOWEEN ALIENS 3! I was going to do this earlier but I honestly forgot also it seems right to do it now because the wiki just changed its theme recently. Anyways, in case you're not familiar with Halloween Aliens, check out Halloween Aliens and Halloween Aliens 2. And in case you're interested in something not creepy, Christmas Aliens and Christmas Aliens 2. And in case you're lazy or too scared to check it out, it's basically an art service where I edit or transform suggested aliens into horrifying halloween monster versions. In order to get an alien halloweenified, if that's even a word, just put the alien name in the comment section below along with the effects that you want added to it and which series animation you want the alien to be in. Once the comment is sent, you should be expecting your Halloween Alien on the Friday,'' Saturday or Sunday'' of the week you asked for it. If it doesn't that means that something went wrong with your request. On a side note, please do try to keep your request to a minimum of two until the ones you requested are completed. On another side note, I will not do repeats of pervious requests unless I felt like I messed up or it could be done better. I will also not do requests for aliens that are unoriginal like you downloaded a picture from Google Images and slapped an Omnitrix Symbol on it. There's also no blood as that may be too overwelming for younger users/users that suffer from Hematophobia. And for hopefully the last side note of this blog, I also do requests for fanon aliens but they have to be your aliens and your aliens only especially if you want to use it however all canon aliens are for free usage. Now that we've gone through the rules, here's a list of the effects that can be added to your request: Effects *Fangs *Pale Skin *Ghost *Lightning *Scary Movie *Night Vision *TV Static *Fake Beard Styles Poses *Stand *Action *Live Action *Special (Crossover, etc) *White Background *Picture Background Animation *The Original Series (TOS) *Alien Force/Ultimate Alien (UAF) *Omniverse (OV) *Heroes United (HU) *Live Action (Race Against Time/Alien Swarm) What's New? *Requests can now be made for Canon Only Characters *If your fanon alien has a transparent background, they can now get a Halloween-themed background *Added Night Vision, Scary Movie and TV Static effects *Added Live Action Animation Requests So that's about it. The service will last until Halloween Day because I might be busy that day and you might not need it anymore until next year. So be sure to request and stuff. If your request is not accepted I will be sure to tell you why and how to fix it if you can. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me now in the comment section. Anyways, I'm Brandon 10 and it's almost Halloween Time. Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 21:10, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Gallery MonsterSwampfireAF.png|Monster Swampfire (UAF) MonsterRathOV.png|Monster Rath (OV) for TheThreeEds21 Monster XLR8OV.png|Monster XLR8 (OV) for Reo 54 Monster Worst.png|Monster The Worst for StreetM Monster Chromastone.png|Monster Chromastone (UAF) for The Tammar Monster Toepick.png|Monster Toepick for Reo 54 Monster Handra.png|Monster Handra for Sci100 Category:Blog posts Category:Art Services Category:Services Category:Halloween Specials